


We Make The EarthQuake

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Studying, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin distracts Arthur while they're studying for their Geology Midterm</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make The EarthQuake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters 
> 
> Written because I'm distracted while studying for MY geology midterm (WISH ME LUCK!!)

“Hey Arthur” Merlin whispered in the library from across the table where Arthur was bent over a textbook, his bangs obscuring his furrowed eyebrows. “After this, you wanna practice some subduction?”

 

Arthur grunted but gave no response which, of course, only encouraged Merlin. “Maybe I could examine your cleavage planes?”

 

“I’m not a girl, Mer _lin.”_ Arthur whispered back harshly, still not looking up from his book.

 

“That’s not the cleavage I was talking about, dollophead. You know, I bet I could transform your boundaries when I make your bedrock.” Arthur smiled a little at that one, shaking his head.

 

Merlin opened his mouth to start another joke when Arthur pulled him in, kissing him deeply, and then sitting back down, pulling his hoodie over his head, and finishing studying.

 

“You wanna play convergent boundaries?” Merlin murmured suggestively. Arthur shot up and glared at him. Then, he got out a few notebooks and put them between him and the idiot as a wall.

 

“This, Merlin,” he explained, “is a dike. Now, if you want it to erode, you will let me study for this midterm, or this dike is going to be the only thing rising for a very, very long time.”

 

Arthur didn’t hear another word until they left the library hours later, holding Merlin’s tired body up long enough to get him into the dorms. His boyfriend may be an idiot, but you could say Arthur had a bit of a “hot spot” for him, constant and always burning.


End file.
